Las reliquias del Dragneel
by DarkSlayer184
Summary: Crossover de Fairy Tail con otro animes. Natsu en su viaje a una tierra inexplorada ira conociendo a los personajes más inéditos de los animes más importantes y consiguiendo los objetos/habilidades más caracteristicos de los mismos.Que aventuras les esperará a nuestro intrepido héroe llameante
1. Chapter 1

**Voy a hacer una aclaraciones:**

 **Esto va a ser un crossover de Fairy Tail (teniendo a Natsu como protagonista),Bleach, Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn y Otras series según vaya avanzando la serie**

 **Natsu no va a ser tan idiota como en la serie y Happy aunque va a hacer de las suyas va a "medio" orientar a Natsu**

 **La historia esta ambientada mas o menos por donde los primeros juegos mágicos aunque puede que Natsu use habilidades aprendidas mas adelante**

 **Va a poder usar los poderes de god slayer y demon slayer solo en ocasiones especiales y solo cuando se reúnen ciertos requisitos**

 **Van a aparecer apariencias no cannon de los personajes de las otras series**

 **A lo largo del fanfic iréis encontrando referencias de otros animes pero sin darles protagonismo**

 **Sólo existe el Nort Blue, todo lo demás son continentes o tierras inexploradas**

 **Ni estas series ni los personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

 _ **Prologo: El inicio**_

Era una tarde tranquila, los pájaros cantaban, los delfines nadaban, todo era perfecto; hasta que un ruido estruendoso se escuchó en una de las pequeñas islas de este gran mar.

.¿¡Que has dicho cabeza de plata!?- gritó nuestro protagonista Natsu Dragneel, el dragon slayer de fuego

-Lo que has oído cabeza de carbón-Le respondió su amigo y rival Gray Fullbuster portador de la magia de alquimia de plata

Por si alguien no sabe donde nos encontramos, estamos en el gremio de Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos situado en una isla en el mar más grande del mundo conocido como Nort Blue. Este gremio es conocido por todo el mundo debido a que allí donde van todo acaba destruyéndose (No intencionalmente)

-Vosotros dos parad ahora mismo la última de vuestras peleas casi destruye media isla-Dijo enfada una pelirroja llamada Erza Scarlet

Como era de esperarse ambos ni la oyeron, cosa extraña ya que incluso el maestro del gremio el cual se encontraba en su despacho la oyó, cosa que agradeció ya que sabía que si Erza se enfadaba podía ser peor que esos dos, por lo que fue a mirar que es lo que pasaba.

Lo que vio lo horrorizo. Se podía ver a los mismo de siempre peleando pero lo que no le gustó fue verla a ella poniéndose su armadura más poderosa y preparándose para dar un golpe que con mucha suerte sólo derribaría medio gremio.

-Ohe Ohe Erza no te estas precipitando-Dijeron al unísono Macao y Wakaba

El maestro viendo que erza no le hacia caso a nadie hizo lo que antes se le paso por la mente.

-Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaa-Dijo justo para que después un rayo de energía azulada saliera disparado hacia sus 2 "hijos" y así ambos salieron volando y lejos del alcance de una erza ya preparada para atacar

Sabía que nos les había hecho nada ya que además de que había dominado esa técnica a la perfección, esos dos parecían hechos de acero.

-A, hola maestro no hacía falta que se molestara ya iba a pararlos yo -Dijo tranquila la pelirroja

-Eso es lo peligroso-Dijo entre murmullos

-Que ha dicho maestro-Dijo con una voz dulce nada natural en ella

-Nada nada-Grito mientras sudaba frío

De inmediato Natsu volvió a entrar por la puerta todo feliz y como si nada, más al fondo se podía ver a Gray a paso lento y mojado ya que para su mala suerte él acabó volando más lejos que su rival y acabo llegando al mar

-Hola jiji-Saludo nuestro energético pelirrosa

-Te he dicho miles de veces que al menos me digas Roshi, Natsu-Dijo monótono ya que sabía la respuesta del joven

-No me gusta, prefiero jiji- Dijo alto y claro

No podía quejarse de que lo llamará así después de todo se lo permitió desde que era un niño.

Y siguiendo con nuestro protagonista. Este se encontraba enfrente del tablón de misiones había mucha variedad (derrotar piratas, escoltar barcos, etc.) pero le llamaron la atención 2 misiones; uno era explorar una tierra recién descubierta en la cual se dice que la gente no usaba ninguna de las 2 energía/poderes que se conocían (La magia para los pocos privilegiados capaces de aprenderla o usarla naturalmente y las Frutas del Diablo las cuales se decía te daban un enorme poder pero con el tiempo ese mismo poder te consumía hasta la muerte) y la otra misión era investigar sobre un misterioso ente de pelo naranja y ropas negras que se dice que de él sólo algunas personas son capaces de ver sólo una sombra borrosa.

La verdad es que le venía de perlas ya que una pillaba de paso para la otra y mientras lo pensaba se empezó a dirigir hacia Mirajane, la mayor de los Strauss, maga de clase S y actualmente tabernera del gremio.

-Mira voy a coger estas 2 misiones-Dijo el slayer con su típica sonrisa

-...-

-¿Mira?-Preguntó extrañado Natsu

-¿Eh?, a si las misiones-reaccionó la peliblanca mayor

No sabía el porque pero últimamente cada vez que veía a Natsu se quedaba embobada; ya descubría el porque más tarde

-Natsu estas misiones son casi rango S, ya se que tienes mucha experiencia pero...-Dijo una ya más recompuesta pero preocupada Mirajane

Después de todo haciendo cálculos estaría fuera unos 2 meses

-No te preocupes Mira esto no es nada para mi-Dijo seguro de si mismo el pelirrosa

-La verdad es que me sentiría más segura si al menos Lucy te acompañará-Insistió la demonio

-No creo que vaya a poder venir, Lucy se fue a una misión especial a un lugar llamado Amazon Lily, por lo visto sólo pueden ir mujeres-Dijo apenado el Dragneel debido a la ausencia de su compañera de viaje

La verdad es que insistió en ir pero Lucy le dijo que si quería acompañarla primero tendría que castrarse.

Natsu sabía que no era el más listo de la zona pero entendía lo suficiente para saber lo que significaba eso y después de aquello no volvió a preguntarle

-Pero al menos tengo a mi siempre fiel amigo conmigo, ¿verdad Happy?-Dijo en voz alta el pelirrosa

-Aye-Respondió un minino palante azul con ¿alas? desde los brazos de Lissana, la pequeña de los Strauss

Se trataba del mejor amigo e "hijo" de Natsu el cual era un gato de color azul el cual nadie sabe porque tenía la capacidad de hablar y volar. Se creía que en algún momento de la niñez del minino este había ingerido un Akuma no mi, pero esto sólo se sospechaba ya que ni siquiera el propio Happy recordaba de donde obtuvo sus poderes

-Bueno entonces ¿Cuando te vas?-Preguntó Mirajane

-Ya-Respondió decidido el Dragneel

-Pero Natsu ¿y las provisiones y la ropa?-Pregunto el a veces responsable Happy

-Tienes razón amigo-Dijo el pelirrosa-Mejor nos preparamos para el viaje, no quiero que nos pase lo de la última vez-Dijo recordando la vez que casi mueren de sed en el mar

La verdad es que un Natsu mareado y un Happy deshidratado no son las mejores circunstancias cuando se viaja solos

-Bueno, Chao Mira, nos vemos después-Dijo gritando Natsu desde ya fuera del gremio

-¿A donde va Natsu-san?-Pregunto Wendy, la pequeña dragon slayer de viento

-A una misión-Respondió la siempre sonriente Mirajane

-Ya veo-Dijo algo triste Wendy, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Mira, pero esta no dijo nada

Time skip: 20 minutos

-Punmm-Se escuchó la puerta abrirse de una patada

-Bueno chicos nos vamos, los veremos dentro de un par de meses-Habló/Gritó el pelirrosa

-Adiós/Que te vaya bien/Vuelve sano/No te mueras-Era lo que se podía escuchar por el gremio

-Ey, ¿y la coneja?,¿no va contigo?-Hablo el siempre rudo Gajeel mientras que le pegaba un bocado a un sándwich de tornillos

-No, esta vez es una misión sólo nosotros dos-Dijo señalándose a él y a Happy-Como en los viejos tiempos, **¿verdad** Happy?

-¡Aye! Como el los viejos tiempos-Volvió a decir el gato

-Natsu-san espera-Hablo la tímida Wendy

Si, ¿Que pasa Wendy?-Dijo sonriente el slayer

-La verdad es que he aprendido una magia que nos quita el mareo a nosotros los dragon slayer-Dijo la peliazul-Aunque los efectos…-No le dio tiempo a terminar ya que Natsu se empezó a dirigir a ella a toda velocidad

-!Yosh!-Exclamó Natsu-Por fin se acabaron los mareos en barco-Gracias Wendy-Dijo mientras que corría para después abrazarla cosa que la pillo de imprevisto y que hizo que se pusiera más roja que el cabello de Erza

Ya aplicada la magia a Natsu este se dirigió a un pequeño barco lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos y sus provisiones. Este barco funcionaba con un par de lácrimas de viento que funcionaba de propulsor, pero aprovechando el buen estado en el que se encontraba Natsu este uso su propio fuego para impulsar la nave a una velocidad increíble y de ese modo alejándose de la isla donde se encontraba su casa y su "familia" se despidió alzando la mano en señal de despedida

Y así el viaje de Natsu comenzó. Lo que el no sabía era por todas las cosas que pasaría en un futuro no muy lejano, y que la magia de Wendy solo duraría 24 horas, pero eso lo descubriría pronto…... muy pronto.

 **Ya se que es un poco corto pero a partir del cap 1 ya seran todos más largos.**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic y acepto opiniones tanto buenas como malas, si teneis alguma sugerencia dejadla si me parece una buena idea la implementare en el fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1 El shinigami

Han pasado 23 horas y 59 minutos desde su nuestro intrépido dragon slayer zarpó a su misión doble, hasta el momento todo ha ido de perlas; un Happy feliz de estar con su amigo y rodeado de pescado recién capturado y un Natsu contentísimo de que por fin no se mareaba en el único transporte que se podía en un mar lleno de islas: el barco. Todo iba de perlas hasta que 5…4…3…2…1…-huaggggggg' Natsu se empezó a encontrar como siempre que iba en un transporte (mal)

-¿Po..r…que?-Se pregunto el pelirrosa con una cara morada y echando todo lo que había comido ese día por la borda

-Yo se porque-Dijo Happy con una pata levantada como si estuviera en la escuela-Wendy me dijo antes de zarpar que te avisará de que el hechizo que te puso solo duraría unas 24 horas-dijo de los más tranquilo el felino

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Dijo entre jadeos y medio cabreado el slayer

-Se me olvidó-Fue la simple respuesta del gato

-Haaaaappyyyyy serás huaggg-Intento decir algo pero nadie lo entendió

Y así pasaron los días, un Natsu mareado y un Happy comiendo pescado

TIME SKIP 4 días

-Natsu mira tierra- Exclamo Happy

-Ummmmm-Gruño el pelirrosa

Intento levantarse para mirar pero estaba demasiado mal para hacerlo, hasta que el barco dejo de moverse y entonces se levantó como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y empezó a besar una gran roca que había en la orilla (no era tan tonto para besar la arena)

-¡Si tierra, por fin!- Grito mientras saltaba de alegría

-De hecho Natsu en esta isla está la aldea que pidió ayuda con lo del supuesto fantasma de pelo naranja-Le explicó su fiel compañero gatuno

-Yosh, que suerte hemos tenido esta vez, en la última misión nos equivocamos de isla 2 veces-Dijo como si nada (cada isla a la que fueron estaba a varios días de la otra)

-Por eso todos los del gremio te dicen que debes de aprender a utilizar el Long Post-Le regaño Happy

-Pero es un rollo, ya lo intenté usar una vez y acabe perdido (y mareado) en alta mar-Se quejó dando una mala escusa

Una vez que pusieron el barco en tierra, ambos se empezaron a dirigir al interior de la isla. No tardaron mucho en encontrar su objetivo: un pequeño pueblo de no más de 1000 habitantes.

-Hola-Gritaron ambos-¿Hay alguien?-Dijo esta vez Natsu

-Oye tu-Dijo una voz anciana desde la puerta de lo que parecía la casa principal del pueblo

Natsu se acercó pero el anciano no abrió la puerta, esto lo extraño aún más

-¿Ola?¿Va a abrir?-preguntó el pelirrosa

-¿Vienes por lo del fantasma? Si es así dirígete a la parte de atrás del pueblo allí encontraras un puente que flota en el agua, síguelo este te conectará con un pequeño islote allí se encuentra esa cosa destrúyela o algo y después tendrá tu recompensa -Dijo el que parecía ser alcalde

Pero antes de que Natsu dijera algo ya habían cerrado la puerta y el pueblo volvió a esta en completo silencio

-Bueno que se le va a hacer, iremos a echarle un vistazo dijo el pelirrosa con energías renovadas ahora que sabía cual era su objetivo

No tardaron mucho en llegar al puente, Natsu al principio dudo ya que aunque no era un transporte, el puente estaba sobre el agua y se movía con las olas lo que lo izo dudar sobre si no se marearía

Viendo que su amigo no se decidía, Happy izo lo que en ese momento le parecía la mejor idea: empujarlo

Gracias al cielo Natsu no se mareo, una vez llegaron al islote (aunque un poco más y era otra isla) Natsu escucho algo y se puso en posición de ataque una vez que identificó el lugar le dijo a Happy que se escondiera y después lanzó una de sus técnicas favoritas

- **Karyū no Hoko** (Rugido del dragon de fuego)- Rugió Natsu para que después un torrente de llamas abrasadoras se dirigiera hacia el sonido

-Ouch, quema-Dijo una voz detrás de los arbustos donde Natsu había dirigido su ataque-Que tiene que hacer uno para que lo dejen en paz en sus vacaciones-volvió a quejarse la voz

De detrás de los arbustos salió un hombre de unos 60 años, ropas negras y lo mas característico de él, su pelo naranja

Natsu inmediatamente se retiro unos metro, ese hombre aunque no parecía un fantasma concordaba con la descripción, además se podía sentir un poder emanando de él que aunque parecía imposible superaba con creces el de Gildas y eso ya era decir mucho

-Quien eres, identifícate-Dijo Natsu, sabia de sobra que si atacaba sin pensar acabaría muy mal

-¿Yo?-Dijo el anciano-¿Me puedes ver?-Dijo mientras veía la cara extrañada de Natsu

-Jajaja-Se empezó a reír

Esto solo dejo a Natsu aun mas confundido

-Y yo creyendo que ya no quedaba nadie en este mundo con suficiente poder espiritual para verme, chico deberías de sentirte orgulloso-Cada palabra que decía el anciano solo hacia que Natsu se liara más

Cansado de esperar una respuesta Natsu se lanzo al ataque. Mala decisión

- **Karyū no Tekken** _(Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego)_ -Grito mientras se lanzaba contra aquella misteriosa persona

-Chico impaciente-Susurro para después desaparecer de la vista de Natsu-Deberías respetar a la gente cuando habla-Dijo con una voz que dejo helado a Natsu

Cuando Natsu llegó a donde se suponía estaría su objetivo este ya no estaba. Rápidamente se retiro de un salto al sentir alguien en su espalda

-Veo que tienes muchas energías verdad joven-Dijo en pelinaranja-¿Quizás debería jugar un poco contigo?-Dijo con una sonrisa casi inapreciable

De golpe Natsu sintió una presión increíble, cuando volvió a mirar al anciano supo el porque, de entre sus ropas negras empezó a sacar una espada mas larga de lo normal con una hoja negra como la noche y que además tuviera una pequeña cadena colgando de la guardia no le daba buena espina a Natsu. En ese momento se dio cuenta que si no luchaba en serio podría morir en segundos.

-Bueno aquí voy, por favor aguanta un poco-Dijo con un tono nada amistoso y con el ceño fruncido

- **Getsuga Tenshou** _(Corte de medialuna)-_ Gritó mientras balanceaba su espada y de esta salía una energía oscura en forma de media luna

- **Karyū no hoko** _(Rugido del dragon de fuego)_ \- Fue lo primero que dijo Natsu para evitar que esa energía impactara contra él directamente

Por desgracia para él su ataque fue cortado como mantequilla y le dio de lleno mandándolo a volar varios metro, se recompuso de inmediato pero sabia que si seguía así perdería rápidamente

-Supongo que me tendré que poner serio si no quiero morir-Se dijo para si mismo- **Modo Raienryū** _(Modo dragón de las llamas eléctricas)_ -Después de decir esto todo su cuerpo se cubrió por rayos que fusionados con sus llamas le daban un aspecto increíble (según Happy)

-Interesante-dijo un tanto curioso el pelinaranja

- **Raienryū no Hoko** _(Rugido del dragón de llamas eléctricas)_ -Dijo el pelirrosa para después disparar un torrente de llamas cubiertas de rayos

-Vamos a probar tu potencia chico-Dijo el anciano poniendo su espada de frente justo en medio

Natsu no sabia que pensar de ese sujeto, o era muy fuerte para resistir su ataque de lleno y no sufrir daños o muy idiota por no moverse, lo que no se esperaba Natsu es que su ataque al tocar la espada se dividiera en 2 y pasara a los lados del pelinaranja

-Nada mal pequeño, pero necesitaras mas que eso para traspasar mi protección de Reiatsu-Dijo como si nada aquel anciano

-Te daré un minuto, si eres capaz de hacerme un solo arañazo te lo diré todo. ¿Que te parece?-Hablo mientras se acomodaba su ropa

 **-** ¡No me subestimes O-san!-Gritó bastante furioso el slayer

- **Guren Bakuraijin** _(Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas)-_ Gritó mientras que daba una serie de golpes increíblemente destructivos y terminando con una llamarada en espiral cubierta de rayos que hubiera dejado fuera de combate a casi cualquier persona

-Jajajaja-Nada mal chico nada mal, pero todavía no-Dijo el hombre entre el humo, una vez este se dispersó se pudo ver como el anciano no se había movido ni un centímetro-Eso es todo lo que tienes-Se burló el viejo

-Aaaaaaa; Esta me la pagas viejo decrepito-Grito enfurecido de que su oponente jugara con él

-¡Oye no estoy tan mal! (Aunque tengo más años de los que aparento)-Dijo/Pensó el pelinaranja

-¡Cállate!-Rugió Natsu

Natsu estaba ya en las ultimas, sus reservas de magia estaban ya por los suelos después de usar ataques de tal magnitud, pero su orgullo de dragon slayer no le permitía rendirse sin nisiquieras hacerle un simple arañazo a ese anciano que se había burlado de él. Por eso con sus ultimas fuerzas lo dio todo en un ultimo ataque

 **Modo Enryūo** _(Modo rey dragón de fuego)-_ Dijo mientras quitaba los rayos de su cuerpo y las llamas de su cuerpo empezaban a oscurecerse un poco y aumentado el calor

Lo que Natsu no había notado es que en su cara habían empezado a aparecer escamas, además sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse y aunque el mismo no se había dado cuenta también había empezado a desprender energía demoniaca, pero eso no paso desapercibido por el anciano

-Chico me sorprende que tengas un arsenal tan variado pero esa energía…¿Chico?-No hubo respuesta

-Joven ¿que te pasa?; no me digas que..¡no controlas ese poder!,¡Para, te vas a matar!

Intento pararlo pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso Natsu ya había descargado todo su poder

- **Enryūo no Hoko** _(Rugido del Rey dragon de fuego)_ **-** Grito el ya fuera de control pelirrosa

Viendo lo que le venia de frente el pelinaranja tuvo que ponerse serio por primera vez; poniéndose la mano en la cara una mascara que parecía hecha de hueso se materializó, cargo su Getsuga Tenshou en la espada pero sin lanzarlo ya que en esa forma fácilmente podía matar sin querer al pelirrosa, espero a que el ataque llegara y lo neutralizo con bastantes dificultades

-¿Chico estas bien?-preguntó algo preocupado el pelinaranja

-uggggghhh-Gruño Natsu aun fuera de si mientras se intentaba levantar

-O no no no de eso nada-negó antes de ponerse detrás de él usando el shumpo para después darle con el mango de su espada en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

-¡No toques a Natsu!-Dijo Happy saliendo de su escondite y dándole con una piedra al pelinaranja cosa que no le afecto mucho la verdad

-No te preocupes, desde el principio no tenía intención de hacerle daño-Intentó tranquilizar al minino-De momento ayúdame a llevarlo a mi casa, esta en la otra orilla, no te preocupes no va a pasar nada

El anciano intento coger a Natsu pero Happy que aun no confiaba en aquel sujeto fue el primero en cogerlo y lo cargo solo todo el camino

Time skip: Al anochecer

-Urrrmmm, mi cabeza, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó algo aturdido el pelisalmón-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo mientras que veía un techo no conocido

-Estas en mi casa de vacaciones- dijo un ¿joven pelinaranja?

-¡Es verdad, aquel O-san me las tiene que pagar!-Exclamó mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama

-Soooooo, tranquilo chico, todavía no estas recuperado deberías descansar-Insistió en nuevo joven

¡No puedo, ese vejestorio me las tiene que pagar!, por cierto ¿Quién eres?, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra ese hombre?-Preguntó sin parar el ansioso y frustrado slayer

-Una por una Natsu-Dijo el joven-Lo primero, me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki y sobre tu segunda pregunta el hombre que buscas esta delante de ti

Esto dejó a Natsu muy sorprendido, después de todo el hombre con el lucho era un vejestorio, aunque ahora que se fijaba bien aquel muchacho enfrente de él tenia el mismo color de cabello, las mismas ropas y lo más importante aquella espada que durante todo el combate no usó para atacar ni una vez

-Pe..per…pero, ¿cómo?-Esto cada vez le parecía más una locura a Natsu

-Pues la verdad es que use una técnica que no utilizaba desde que era joven (la mascara Hollow) por eso mi cuerpo a ser de energía espiritual se moldeo a como era en aquellos tiempos-Explicó Ichigo-Pero si te molesta puedo volver a la apariencia de antes

-No no, así esta bien-negó Natsu-Pero me gustaría que me dijeras quien eres o más bien que eres y que hacer aquí-Preguntó cuidando sus palabras para no cabrear a aquel ser que lo había derrotado como si nada

-Pues la verdad es que soy un shini….Natsuuuuuuu-Ichigo fue interrumpido por un Happy que acababa de entrar a la habitación

-¡Happy!-Exclamó contento el pelirrosa de ver a su amigo despierto

-Natsu, ¿estas bien?, ¿no te a hecho cosas raras ese viejo verdad?

-Oye que no soy un pervertido-dijo un tanto enfadado Ichigo de que pensara así de su otra forma

-¿Y tu eres?-Preguntó extrañado el minino alado

-Yo soy ese anciano aunque no lo parezca y no me llamo "viejo" soy Ichigo

-Jajajajajajajajaja, un viejo que se llama "fresa", jajajajajajaja-Se reía Happy sin parar

-No es fresa, significa " el que protege", así que deja de reírte, tu también Natsu no tiene gracia-dijo una ya bastante irritada fresa….quiero decir Ichigo

-Siguiendo por donde iba-habló un ya más tranquilo Ichigo-Antes de empezar aviso que si queréis saberlo todo tenéis que esperar a que termine, ¿OK?

-Umm,umm-asintieron dragon y minino

Así Ichigo le conto que había mucho continentes que todavía no todo el mundo conocía y que el venia de uno, también les dijo que hace mucho años el era un humano con poderes, pero que actualmente ya era "100%" un shinigami también les conto sus aventuras de cuando era joven.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-Dijo al terminar

-No-Contestaron ambos oyentes

-Bueno Natsu y que tal si me cuentas un poco de tu aventuras, porque por como eres seguro que has tenido muchas, ¿verdad?-Pregunto algo interesado el shinigami

-¡Claro!, ¿por donde empiezo?Ummmm ya se…(literalmente le conto toda su vida)

Time Skip: 2 horas después

-Y así ganamos los Grandes Juegos Mágicos-Dijo/gritó Natsu con su típica sonrisa-¿Me has escuchado Ichigo?

-¿Ummm?, ¡Si si que vida más movida la tuya!-Quitando eso de lado Natsu, ¿recuerdas el final de nuestra batalla?-Le preguntó algo curioso a Natsu

-No la verdad, solo recuerdo hasta cuando activé el **Modo Enryūo** después de eso todo se vuelve borroso, pero por como estoy ya se el resultado

-Me lo temía-dijo mientras ponía una cara aun más seria y fruncía de modo increíble el ceño

-Natsu, recuerdas de un amigo que me ayudaba en la batalla, ¿no?

-Si, ¿por?

-Me gustaría que te acompañara, no te importa, ¿verdad?

-Claro, cuantos más mejor. ¿Dónde esta?-Dijo curioso el pelirrosa

-Aquí-le dijo Ichigo mientras le ensañaba su espada-Aquí se encuentra mi compañero

-¿Sellado?-Se asustó Natsu

-No no, la espada en si es un ser con conciencia. Me ha ayudado en incontable batallas por eso la llamo mi compañero-Explicó Ichigo

-Estuvimos hablando y acabamos pensando que lo mejor es que él te acompañe. Yo ya no la uso y con mis años de experiencia se me defender perfectamente sin ella pero tu todavía tienes un largo camino que recorrer, por favor acéptala como un regalo por la grandiosa batalla que hiciste, hacia mucho años que nadie me obligaba a usar mi máscara-Dijo totalmente convencido Ichigo

-No se que decir, me alegro mucho que me confíes tu espada, daré buen uso de ella ( aunque no tengo ni idea de como utilizar una espada)-Dijo un alegre Natsu

Cuando Natsu cogió la espada pasó algo que nadie se esperaba, la espada empezó a brillar se dividió y se empezó a colocar en ambas muñecas de Natsu.

Al terminar de brillar lo que quedaron fueron 2 brazaletes uno en cada muñeca y ambos tenia diseño de dragones

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba-Dijo un sorprendido Ichigo-él no me había dicho nada de esto

-Impresionante-Habló Natsu mientras que se miraba ambas muñecas-Por cierto no para de decir "él", pero ¿Cómo se llama?

Lo siento pero eso no te lo puedo decir, es un acuerdo que hice con él. No te preocupes cuando estés preparado oirás su nombre

-Cambiando de tema, tu amigo peludo me ha dicho que estabais en una misión doble verdad y que una de ellas era sobre mi, ¿verdad?

-Si, así es-Afirmo el slayer

-Pues ya tienes una completa-Dijo feliz el pelinaranja

-¿Eh?-No entiendo

-Digo que voy disminuir mi Reiatsu para que así la poca gente que me podía ver a momentos no lo pueda hacer mas-Explicó detalladamente Ichigo

-¡Yosh!, misión completada-exclamó mientras que chocaba la mano con su minino favorito

-Bueno Natsu creo que es hora de que sigas tu viaje-Dijo algo triste puesto que hacia años que no hablaba con alguien de esa manera

-Si tienes razón, todavía hay que ir a recoger la recompensa a la aldea y despues dirigirnos a nuestra siguiente misión-Dijo apenado Natsu de tener que dejar a alguien con quien se estaba empezando a llevar bien

-Bueno adiós Ichigo-Se despidió Natsu en la puerta

-Adiós Natsu…¡Espera se me había olvidado decirte que…!-Tarde, el pelirrosa ya había saltado directamente fuera

-¡Pero que demonios, pero si esta lloviendo y es de noche!-grito una vez de vuelta en la casa y empapado

-Lo siento se me había olvidado decirte que habías estado todo el día durmiendo y mientras lo hacías había empezado a llover-se explico mientras se reía entre dientes al ver a Natsu con todo el flequillo en los ojos

Time skip: Por la mañana

-Bueno ahora si, adiós Natsu y Happy-se despedía el shinigami desde la orilla de la playa

-Adiós Ichigo-Grito Natsu ya bastante avanzado por el puente

-Natsu, ¿hacia donde viajaras ahora?-Preguntó desde la lejanía el pelinaranja

-Hacia el Oeste-fue lo último que pudo escuchar Ichigo

-Con que al oeste, eh. Así que se dirigen allí. Esto será interesante. Bueno al menos tiene a Zangetsu con él por lo que no me preocupa, pero lo que si me preocupa es lo que me dijo White

Time skip: antes de que despertara Natsu

(Mente de Ichigo)

-Entonces Zangetsu ¿no te importa ir con el?-Decía el ahora anciano pelinaranja

 _-No compañero, despues de todo puedo notar las ganas de aventura del muchacho y a ti preocupado por él-Decía Zangetsu con su tono neutro_

 _-Ey ey ey, no me iréis a dejar solo en la mente del Rey, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?-Decía White, la parte Hollow de Ichigo_

-Exacto, tu no hará nada bueno si sales de este lugar-decía serio el shinigami

-Venga Rey, sabes perfectamente que este O-san no será capaz de controlar lo que sea que tenga el chico dentro de él. Sabes que solo YO soy capaz-decía con una sonrisa perturbadora en su cara-Además al no ser un ser de Reiatsu no seré capaz de tomar su cuerpo, así que ¿me dejas?

Ichigo no sabia que hacer si lo que su parte Hollow decía era verdad mandar a Zangetsu solo seria peligroso pero mandarlo a él también era arriesgarse

-Zangetsu, no será capaz de hacer nada malo, ¿verdad?-pregunto indeciso el shinigami

-Que yo sepa para él es imposible hacer algo-Aclaró Zangetsu

-Esta bien puedes ir también-sabia que algún día se arrepentiría de sus palabras

-Siiii, yupiii-Decía feliz el Hollow aunque para Ichigo eso no era felicidad, era locura total

Time skip: Presente

-Solo espero que todo le vaya bien-Terminó Ichigo para despues retirarse a terminar sus vacaciones


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aviso 1: Como es un coñazo repetir la traducción de algunas de la técnicas básicas, solo pondré los nombres, si traduciré las técnicas fuerte/especiales o inventadas**_

 **Aviso 2: Vuelvo a repetir que Natsu no será el mismo idiota de siempre (Aunque personalmente me gusta de esa manera), en este capitulo se notará que piensa un poco más de lo normal**

Cap 2

 _ **En el capitulo anterior**_

Time skip: Presente

-Solo espero que todo le vaya bien-Terminó Ichigo para despues retirarse a terminar sus vacaciones

 _Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail_

-Me pregunto como le ira a Natsu-Suspiraba una frustrada Mirajane

-No te preocupes Mira-san seguro que Natsu esta bien-Le consolaba la pequeña dragon slayer

-No, si ya se que seguro esta bien, pero al menos podría usar la lácrima de comunicación que le di. Seguramente ni siquiera se acuerda de ella-Se quejaba la peliblanca

-Ola chicos ya he vuelto-Saludaba una rubia de grandes atributos

-Ola Lucy-La primera en saludarle fue su mejor amiga Levy, la cual se encontraba en la barra oyendo desde nadie sabe cuando la conversación que tenían la peliblanca y la slayer

-Ola Levy, ola chicas-respondió con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Qué tal la misión?-Preguntó la demonio

-Un lio-Respondió de inmediato

La cara que pusieron las chicas le dijo a Lucy que no la entendían por eso les empezó a contar lo que le paso en Amazon Lyly

-Para empezar se suponía que mi misión era capturar a un hombre que había entrado en la isla (recordad que es solo para mujeres), por lo visto tenia grandes capacidades físicas y ninguna de las amazonas podía capturarlo por eso pidieron ayuda. Pero resumiendo, lo perseguí de un lado a otro y antes de que me diera cuenta acabo en el baño de las mujeres e hizo que la jefa de allí se enamorara de él-explico de forma rápida Lucy

-Vaya isla mas loca-fueron las palabras de Levy

-Si, pero seguro que a más de un hombre le gustaría estar allí-Dijo Mirajane

-Al maestro le encantaría-Pensó en alto la rubia

-Si, me encantaría-Dijo una voz desde debajo de la barra

Al mirar, las chicas pudieron ver como el maestro estaba acostado en el suelo mirando por debajo del vestido de Mira y con una fuente de sangre saliendo de su nariz

-Maestro me podrías decir que estas haciendo-Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa pero con aura demoniaca a su alrededor

-Glup-tragó saliva Roshi-Kami sálvame-fueron las ultimas palabras del maestro antes de salir volando hacia el cielo

 _Volviendo con nuestro protagonista_

Ambos, minino y slayer ya llevaban varias horas en alta mar después de haber abandonado la isla donde habían dejado su barco

-Neee, neee ¿Natsu, estas bien?-pregunto Happy al ver a su amigo en mucho más mal estado de lo normal

-No lo se Happy, me siento como despues de la primera vez que me comí el rayo de Laxus-Dijo bastante mal el pelirrosa

-¿Cómo si hubiera algo anormal dentro tuyo?-Intento deducir el minino

-Si..algo..como eso-dijo antes de caer inconsciente por lo mal que se sentía

Time skip: Días despues

Ya habían pasado bastantes días desde que a Natsu le paso aquello, y ahora se encontraban a escasos metros de la siguiente isla que aunque no era la de la misión les serviría para conseguir alimentos y con un poco de suerte agua.

-Haapyyyy,¿Cuánto queda?- Balbuceaba el pelirrosa en peor estado de lo habitual

-Falta poco-Repitió ya por decima vez el minino, ya que Natsu llevaba repitiendo lo mismo desde que él avistó tierra

-5,4,3…-contaba Happy-2,1-¡Crass!, este sonido lo había hecho la barca ya que del salto que pegó Natsu estuvo a punto de partirla por la mitad

-Si, joder, si. Por fin, bendita tierra firme-Gritaba el slayer usando palabras poco comunes en él

-Natsu no te olvides que necesitamos comida y agua-Dijo Happy en uno de sus momentos serios

-Si, si. No te preocupes, con mi olfato traeré los mejores manjares de esta isla-Presumía el slayer

Natsu durante todas las hora de luz que quedaban estuvo trayendo toda clase de comida a la playa, desde frutas desconocidas que según él eran comestible a un par de enormes jabalines para nada normales teniendo en cuenta que eran 5 veces mas grandes que los normales

Y así cayo la noche; ambos "padre" e "hijo" se encontraban alrededor de una fogata creada por Natsu y estaban cocinando uno de los jabalines para cenar mientras charlaban

-Oye Happy, tu crees que pueda tener alguna relación mi empeoramiento de los mareos con los brazaletes que me dio ese tal Ichigo-

-No se Natsu pero una cosa esta clara…¡Molan mucho!-Decía el minino con estrellas en los ojos

-Eso no te lo voy a negar, pero lo que me intriga es que Ichigo me dijo que este era su compañero y la verdad es que tener a algo "vivo" en mis muñecas no me agrada mucho la verdad-Le decía el pelirrosa al gato mientras devoraba uno de los últimos pedazos del jabalí

-No te preocupes por es..-Shiiiiii-Le callo de golpe el slayer

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?-Miraba preocupado el gato a su compañero el cual le hacia señas para que se callara

-Desde hace rato he estado oliendo algo raro, parecía el olor de alguna especie de dragon pero no creía que fuera a ser eso pero el ruido que acabo de escuchar parecía muy fuerte aun estando lejos-Explicaba Natsu mientras que intentaba encontrar algo dentro de la jungla que había al lado de la playa

-Happy, voy a ir a mirar que es, pero como no quiero que te quedes solo vendrás conmigo pero en cuanto te diga que te escondas hazme caso, no se que tipo de bestias hay ahí dentro asi que no quiero ponerte en peligro, ¿entendido?-

-Aye-Respondió el gato alado como de costumbre

Y así ambos entraron en la jungla. Al principio iban dando vueltas pero Natsu encontró lo que parecía ser el rastro de la bestia desconocida, la verdad es que no era muy difícil de distinguir ya que el monstruo había dejado un camino de arboles destrozados y plantas marchitas.

Ambos siguieron el rastro, lo que no se esperaron fue encontrar las ruinas de un edificio que por como estaba se podía saber perfectamente que podría llevar siglos abandonado

-Nee, Natsu ¿qué pone ahí?-Dijo el minino señalando unas letra casi destrozadas que se encontraban pegadas en una de la paredes

-Creo que Levy me enseñó una vez estas letras, me dijo que ya nadie las usa pero que hace mucho tiempo la gente las utilizaba mucho-Dijo Natsu

-A ver dame un momento que recuerde, creo que Levy me dijo mas o menos como se leían-Le dijo al gato.

Y así Natsu estuvo pensando y buscando dentro de su mente eso que le dijo Levy, ya que aunque no era mucho al slayer le costó bastante aprendérselo ya que le pareció guay para despues restregárselo a su rival acérrimo también conocido como Gray

[NOTA: Las letras del cartel son del **Alfabeto Latino** (A-B-C..), en el mundo de este fanfic se usan otras letras diferentes y los mas inteligentes saben leer y escribir Runas/Los números son iguales]

-¡Ya me acuerdo!-Exclamó Natsu-Creo que las letras son V-O-N-G-O-L-A, ¿Von..gola?, ¿Qué diablos significa eso?-Dijo un frustrado Natsu, ya que aunque podía leer el cartel no tenia ni idea de que significaba

-Natsu vamos a entrar a lo mejor encontramos algo valioso-Dijo el codicioso gato

-No creo que haya nada, pero lo que me gustaría saber es si hay alguien dentro-Habló el Slayer

Al principio cuando entraron solo encontraron ruinas y muebles destrozados, pero contra más entraban menos destruido estaba todo. Al estar bien adentro de lo que ahora parecía una mansión gigante llegaron a un pasillo y allí encontraron 9 retratos y por lo que parecía iban en orden ya que aunque debajo de cada uno estaban lo que parecían ser sus nombres con esas letras extrañas, al lado de los nombres se encontraba un número.

Lo más sorprendente era el cambio que había entre el primero y los demás; este era más del doble que lo otros. Natsu supuso que es porque fue el primero, pero siguiendo por el pasillo llegaron a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal ya que había una especie de trono y una gran imagen detrás pero lo mas extraño era que al contrario de los otros cuadros ente tenía el sobrenombre y el nombre en el idioma de Natsu por lo que le fue fácil leerlo: 'Vongola Decimo-Tsunayoshi Sawada'

-¡Natsu, Natsu mira un anillo!-Gritaba eufórico Happy por haber encontrado por fin algo de valor (el anillo se encontraba justo en el asiento del trono)

-Happy no ves que ese anillo es ya solo un trozo de chatarra-Le dijo el pelirrosa al gato ya que al acercarse se había dado cuenta de que el anillo estaba destrozado

-Da igual, algo tiene que valer-Insistió el avaricioso gato

-¡Si tanto lo quieres guárdalo en tu mochila, gato gandul!-Espetó Natsu por lo gandul que era su gato

-No puedo, la llevo llena de pescado-Fue la simple respuesta del minino

-Arrrggggg, trae aquí-Cogió el anillo Natsu. Lo que no se esperaba era que al anillo le salieran como venas de fuego y se empezara a reparar. Al terminar el anillo estaba como nuevo: tenia decoraciones en rojo, naranja y negro alrededor de todo el anillo y una gema azulada en el centro con una gran 'V'.

Mientras este proceso se producía ambos idiotas estaban con las bocas abiertas contemplándolo todo como si fuera un milagro de la naturaleza

-Happy retiro lo dicho, este anillo es la ostia, me lo voy a quedar-Dijo Natsu mientras se ponía el anillo que convenientemente era del tamaño de su dedo anular

-Mooooo-Se quejaba el minino-No es justo que solo tu te quedes algo, yo también quiero

-Venga Happy no seas celoso, ya encontraremos…¿algo?-Esto ultimo lo dijo extrañado ya que antes de darse cuenta ya se encantaba en un gran claro de pasto y a lo lejos se podían ver distintas zonas con distintos ecosistemas: una de fuego, otra cubierta de oscuridad y otra con una sencilla casa

-¿Dónde diablos estoy?-pregunto extrañado

 _-Este es tu mundo interior-Dijo una voz desconocida_

 _-¿Es que acaso no habías estado aquí nunca Nuevo Rey?¿O debería decirte New King?, si, eso me gusta más-Hablo otra voz pero algo distorsionada_

-¿Quiénes sois? Me lo decís o ataco-Amenazó el pelirrosa

 _-Yo soy el antiguo compañero de Ichigo-Y yo soy el antiguo tormento del Rey-Dijo la otra voz, la cual era una copia exacta de Natsu pero en blanco y negro invertido_

-¿ Que es este lugar?-Pregunto el ya más calmado pelirrosa

 _-Este es tu mundo interior-Respondió Zangetsu-Y antes de que lo preguntes estas aquí porque en el exterior estas a punto de morir aplastado por un monstruo de magnitudes gigantescas_

-Con que aplastado eee, espera un momento ¡¿Cómo que voy a morir?! Tiene que haber una solución, no puedo morir todavía, tengo mucha vida por delante-Gimoteaba el slayer viendo su final acercarse

 _-No te preocupes todavía tienes una oportunidad-Le calmo el "anciano"-Solo debes pasar un par de pruebas para saber si eres merecedor de tenerme y si las pasas te diré mi nombre para así poder usar mi poder-Explicó de manera simple la espada_

 _-Se llama Zangetsu-Dijo el ente blanco desde una distancia prudencial_

En respuesta a lo dicho por el Natsu blanco Zangetsu aun con su calmado carácter frunció el ceño de una manera increíble cosa que asustó tanto a Natsu como a Shiro (nombre provisional de Natsu Blanco), Natsu se asustó por el cambio repentino de carácter pero con Shiro era otra cosa, en todo sus años de "compañero de habitación" con Zangetsu jamás lo había visto así; sabia que lo iba a pasar mal después

 _-~Aclarándose la garganta~¿Por donde iba? A si, felicidades Natsu por pasar mis pruebas, ahora te diré mi nombre, mi nombre es Zangetsu y el de allá es Shiro_

-Eeeee ¿Gracias?-dijo el confundido Natsu por lo ocurrido delante suya

 _-Natsu ¿recuerdas ese anillo?-Dijo señalándole la mano_

-Si, cuando lo vi solo era chatarra pero en cuanto lo cogí se reparó, bastante raro la verdad

 _-De momento nunca te quites ese anillo, es un artilugio muy poderoso que te ayudará a canalizar mi poder y además ayudara a que se fusione con tu fuego-Explicaba con su típico tono_

-Si,si,si, vale vale, pero dame ese poder-Decía como un niño pequeño mientras se imaginaba a él dándole una paliza a Laxus con sus misteriosos nuevos poderes

 _-Si,si-_ Dijo Zangetsu mientras que lo mandaba de vuelta a la realidad

 _-Lo del anillo ¿no debería habérselo explicado él?-Dijo Shiro señalando a la casa del fondo-Después de todo el anillo originalmente fue de él-_

 _-Dijo que de momento solo quería mirar-Le respondió Zangetsu-Por cierto tu y yo tenemos que hablar de algo-Dijo mientras que se volvía más joven y sacaba a Tensa Zangetsu_

 _-Venga Zanget-Chan tampoco a sido para tanto, ¿Verdad?...¿Verdad?-Dijo un muy acojonado Shiro_

 **Volviendo a la realidad**

-Pummm-fue el ruido que hizo la cola de la bestia al aplastar a Natsu

-¡Noooooo, Natsu!-Gritaba Happy con lagrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos

-Gente no hay de que preocuparse, porque mientras el gran Natsu este aquí nadie estará en peligro-Dijo Natsu en pose heroica pero con los ojos en espiral y si te preguntas como ha sobrevivido, aunque se notase ya poco Natsu tenía a su alrededor un poder azulado (Reiatsu de bajo nivel) que había absorbido la mayor parte del impacto

-Natsu me alegro que estés bien (aunque creo que el golpe le ha afectado demasiado a la cabeza)-Dijo/Pensó el minino

Natsu ya menos aturdido buscó a su agresor, pero lo único que encontró fue una especie de pata gigantesca morada pero ¿Cómo va existir una criatura de semejante tamaño fue lo que pensó el pelirrosa, caso error

-¡Natsu, arriba!-gritó el minino desde muy lejos

-Como que arriba, que quieres que mire arriiiiiiiiiiiiii-Natsu tuvo un cortocircuito al ver a semejante cosa

Básicamente era una especie de salamandra morada más grande que Acnologia con unas zarpas como cuchillas, unos dientes como hachas y que babeaba acido corrosivo que desintegraba todo lo que tocaba, a eso súmale que miraba fijamente a Natsu con sus ojos totalmente negros hacía en conjunto un monstruo que parecía sacado de las profundidades del averno

-Así que esto era lo que olía, jeje-Decía por lo bajo Natsu y con gotas de sudor cayendo por sien

-¡Graaaaaa!-Rugió el lagarto para despues intentar a aplastar cosa que el slayer esquivo por lo pelos ya que el reptil aun siendo tan grande tenía una gran velocidad

 **-Karyū no Hoko-** El ataque impacto de lleno pero el fuego cuando toco la piel del lagarto parecía no hacerle absolutamente nada

-Que te parece esto, **Modo Raienryū, Raienryū no Gekitetsu (Golpe de martillo del dragon de llamas eléctricas)-** Impacto directo; resultados, CERO

El golpe que Natsu le había dado era uno de los más poderosos que tenía, pero además de no haberle hecho nada, el propio impacto con las escamas del lagarto había dejado heridas en las manos de Natsu, si encima de eso el lagarto no paraba de lanzarle golpes demoledores y acido, Natsu no tenía tiempo ni de descarar ni de idear aunque fuese un plan básico para evitar acabar aplastado o desintegrado

Intentando tener un poco de tiempo Natsu uso un **Karyū no Hoko** y levantó una cortina de humo y piedras y aprovecho para esconderse detrás de unos escombros

-Piensa Natsu piensa, que puedes hacer-Decía en un intento de averiguar una manera de ganar, ya que si él quisiera podría intentar escapar pero teniendo a Happy no quería arriesgarse y se le dijera que volara alto al lagarto seguramente le lanzaría esa baba corrosiva

-Haber, tengo varias ideas-Decía en alto-1-Como mi fuego no funciona en su piel si me metiera dentro de él…..no no no me mataría ese maldito acido en cuanto me tocara,2-Activo el **Modo Enryūo** pero no se si le afectara y me estoy quedando sin magia,3-Salgo a luchar e improviso mientas lucho, si si esa es una buena idea pero solo si quiero morir en cuanto salga,4-…¡No se me ocurre nada!

Mientras Natsu pensaba la salamandra ya había encontrado y desde la distancia golpeo con su cola una gran roca que al golpear el "refugio" de Natsu se rompió y uno de los trozos le dio de lleno a Natsu el cual acabo en el "mundo de los sueños" otra vez

 **En su interior**

 _-¡Idiota! No te dijimos que te dábamos poder y ahora bienes y no lo usas, mira que eres imbécil-Gritaba Shiro con una vena en la frente_

 _-Si, la verdad es que Ichigo al menos pillaba las cosas más rápido- le secundaba Zangetsu_

-¡Y que queréis que haga! Me dais poder y no me decir como usarlo, eso si es de idiotas-Renegaba Natsu por los insultos recibidos

- _Que has dicho peli-chicle-_ Gritó Shiro

-Lo que has oído cabeza-tiza-Contestaba Natsu

Y así empezaba otra pelea entre nuestro protagonista y Gray…..quiero decir Shiro

 _-¡Parad de una puta vez!_ -Grito Zangetsu. Ya se había cabreado 2 veces en un solo día y eso que él jamás, JAMÁS se había cabreado. Primero le arruinan la prueba inicial de todas las Zampakuto (el nombre) y ahora eso, ya estaba en el limite

 _-Natsu es verdad que no te lo dijimos pero por dios chico piensa un poco que tampoco es tan difícil, tan solo dale poder al anillo-_ Explicó mas calmado la espada

-Eso, ahora sal ahí fuera y gana-Fueron las palabras de Shiro antes de darle otro golpe y devolverlo a la realidad

 **REALIDAD**

Y así Natsu volvió al mundo real y recordando lo dicho le dio poder al anillo el cual empezó a brillar pero cuando paró lo que vio lo sorprendió: los brazaletes y el anillo se habían fusionado creando un par de guanteletes (el de la izquierda lleva el anillo) sin dedos, de color negro intenso y con decoraciones de fuego y dragones, también cada guantelete poseía una gema naranja en el centro de la parte superior de cada mano y para rematar la cosa los guantes emitían un color/neblina negra de gran poder (cortesía de Zangetsu y un poco de Shiro)

-¡Yahoooo!, gracias viejo Zangetsu, con esto seguro que puedo derrotar a esta lagartija de mierda-Dijo el slayer viendo que por fin iba a tener una posibilidad contra esa cosa

Y así Natsu con su nueva y renovada confianza opto por la opción numero 3: Improvisar sobre la marcha cosa que a Natsu se le daba fenomenal. Salió de su escondite y se puso cara a cara contra el lagarto

-¡Ven aqui sabandija que me voy a hacer unas botas con tu piel!-Gritaba el pelirrosa mientras se reía como si ni hubiese un mañana

Y así Natsu se volvió a lanzar contra el lagarto y que al llevar los guanteletes no se hacia daño golpeando esa piel extra dura, de esta manera estuvo un buen rato; esquivando ataques lanzando los suyos y golpeándolo en zonas vitales, pero al terminar una de sus secuencias de ataques con el **Modo Enryūo** Natsu se dio cuenta de algo terrible, el maldito lagarto se empezaba a regenerar después de cada ataque y Natsu estaba empezado a quedarse sin sus reservas de magia

-¡Maldición!-Gritaba un Natsu ya desesperado-Se supone que estos guantes son muy poderosos y es verdad que potencian mis ataques pero solo consigo arañar la piel de ese monstruo, si sigo así acabaré muy mal; espera un momento que se supone que hacen estas cosas de aquí-Dijo mirando las piedras naranjas de sus guantes

Y cuando Natsu toco una de ellas esta cambió a un color azulado y al hacer lo mismo con la otra igual

-Y esto que se supone que hace, ¿un juego de colores?-Y aquí es cuando la curiosidad infantil de Natsu salió, en uno de los peores momento gracias a dios que Happy se dio cuenta y le tiró un pedrusco para que reaccionara (funciono pero a Natsu le salió una fuente de sangre de la cabeza estilo anime)

-Happy maldito que haces-Se quejaba Natsu

-Por favor Natsu no te distraigas que nos estamos jugando la vida-Dijo el minino con lagrimas como cataratas al ver la incompetencia de su padre ya que aunque el propio Natsu no se hubiera dado cuenta en su intento de descubrir que eran las piedras ahora azules de los guantes se había dado literalmente un paseo por el campo de batalla y por un milagro de kami-sama Natsu había estado esquivando los destructores ataques del lagarto

-A si es verdad, ¿Dónde se supones que estas maldita lagartija sobrealimentada?-Dijo Natsu

-"Aquí"-hubiera dicho el lagarto de poder haber hablado ya que se tragó a Natsu de un solo bocado

.

-Nat…Nats….u-Minino K.O

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así termina la historia de nuestro héroe **[¡Ja!, eso no me lo creo ni yo y eso que soy el que lo esta escribiendo]**

De un momento a otro la lagartija empezó a convulsionar y de golpe escupió a Natsu que aunque tenía las ropas un tanto destrozadas seguía de una pieza. Y eso ¿por qué?, fácil, solo había que mirarle la boca al monstruo la cual estaba totalmente congelada. Resumiendo Natsu habia utilizado el **Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition (** **Avanzado Punto Cero: Primera Edición)** aunque esto él todavía no lo sabía

-¡Woooo! Increíble puedo usar hielo como Gray, voy a crear algo-Dijo para despues copiar los movimientos de su rival y dando como resultado absolutamente nada

-¿Qué demonios?¿Y el hielo?-Se preguntaba para justo despues recibir un zarpazo del lagarto

Natsu no se la quería jugar más y se decidió por pelear como siempre, ya tendría tiempo de experimentar ese extraño poder y ver que era. Y así de esta manera ataco con su ataque más característico, el **Karyū no Houko** lo que no se esperó es que su fuego saliera de un color azul eléctrico y que al impactar en la cola del lagarto esta se congelara completamente y se agrietara hasta romperse.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Natsu con su boca abierta y con una expresión de "que cojones acaba de pasar aquí

La bestia inmediatamente se enfureció de una manera terrible al ver lo que lo había pasado y Natsu hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza: fusionar el **Modo Enryūo** y usar ese extraño poder y por si fuera poco utilizó una nueva técnica derivada de una de las mas poderosas a la que llamó **(Loto Carmesí: Explosión de hojas de llamas heladas).** El ataque dio de lleno a la bestia la cual fue quemada y helada para justo después reventar en miles de pedazos.

-¡SIIIIIII!¡HE GANADO!, maldita lagartija de mierda te juro que ahora voy a hacer un asado contigo. Pero antes a dormir un poco-Dijo para justo despues caer de plomo al suelo y aunque cayo encima de un pedrusco ya nada lo iba a mover de ahí, no por que no quisiera era porque directamente Natsu en vez de dormirse directamente se había desmayado.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría que me dejarais algún review y me dijerais si os esta gustando o si no**

 **Si alguien sabe como se escribe en romaji (ej:karyū no houko) el ultimo ataque usado por Natsu agradecería que lo dejara en los review**


End file.
